What is the role of symbol and language in the development of children's social skills? Is the relation between language and social development disrupted in children who have experienced abuse? Can an early symbol-use intervention enhance social skills and ameliorate potential problems in the social skills of abused children? Three studies will explore the link between symbol comprehension and social-emotional development and the possibility of early intervention. Study 1 uses a longitudinal design with questionnaire and observational data from 3,000 families when children are 14, 24, and 36 months to examine the use of symbol and social skills in low-income children. Study 2 uses longitudinal design with direct observation, coded videos, and questionnaires assessing coping skills and empathy behavior in order to examine the role of symbol use and comprehension in pro-social behavior with peers in maltreated and non-maltreated preschool children. Study 3 uses an experimental intervention - symbolic gestures as a caregiving tool - with preverbal children to discover whether maltreated children can comprehend and use symbols in early communication efforts, and examine the efficacy of the intervention with this vulnerable population.